WHACK A come what may story
by Floppybunny
Summary: Crime lords, drugs, Akatsuki, some random girl who gets stuck in the middle of it all? Who knows WHAT could happen? WHACK!


Inyari stood firm and planted between the two boys on either side of  
>her. Another fight another day, but this was getting old. She huffed rolling<br>her eyes stuffing stubborn tuffs of her uncut bangs behind her right ear.  
>Either they got along or they were ripping at each other's throats, it could<br>never be one or the other. She watched Kiba from the corner of her right eye  
>testing his patience waiting to see how long it would be before he backed down.<br>She kept her hands palms pressed against both their chests keeping them apart  
>like a giant river valley during a flood. Gaara glared at Kiba and shook his<br>head to walk away when Kiba snuffed out any hope of peace that night.  
>"Che…what's a matter panda? Too damn scared to fight me." He<br>snorted shoving Inyari's hand off his chest taking a stride forward towards  
>the retreating redhead. Inyari made a motion to get back in between them since<br>the whole bar was watching the three in silence waiting for the fight to  
>actually happen.<br>"I don't need to fight you to know I'm better than you." Garra  
>retorted in a condescending fashion. Inyari shook her head taking a slow<br>breath pushing Kiba back with all her strength away from Gaara as his face  
>flushed a brilliant red that matched the tattoos below his eyes.<br>"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU STUPID STEP CHILD!" he snapped again  
>successfully grabbing Inyari by her shoulders and pushing her out of his<br>way.  
>"GUYS!" she snapped going to grab Kiba's arm to swing herself back<br>in between them when Gaara threw the first punch.  
>It was hard. Fast…but hard. Gaara had been known for his<br>street boxing skills, which just meant that he wasn't trained to regulations  
>and that his hits were usually low and hard. Unfortunately, this first hit<br>was hard and up, to the right of Kiba's shoulder by accident. When his fist  
>made contact the whole bar seemed to take a collective gasp and cringe in<br>their seats. A few of the other boys around them instantly got to their feet,  
>accident or not…it wasn't ok. Inyari hit the ground smacking her head on<br>a bar stool on the way down before the cement. She groaned her hand flying up  
>to the backside of her head where she'd hit wood and felt a warm liquid flow<br>seeping through her fingers. That wasn't the only feeling that resonated to her  
>brain. The shock wore off in about six seconds and the pain of her left eye<br>socket was immense. Her head was exploding. She'd never had a fight with a guy,  
>so the whole punching to your face was new to her. It was usually hair pulling<br>and catty comments, not black eyes.  
>"Shit!" Gaara mouthed rushing to squat down beside her to help her sit<br>up. "What were you thinking?" he asked propping her up. One of the boys who'd  
>been watching grabbed Gaara and wrenched him off her suddenly stepping between<br>the two as if a sentry. Problem was, to Inyari's embarrassed state, he could  
>actually pull off the whole guard sentry thing.<br>"Get the hell away from her." He said in a calm silent voice. It was low  
>and calm like most jazz music but there was a dancing undertone that was scarier<br>than hades.  
>"She's my friend; I was trying to help her up." He started to reach for<br>her again, and again was stopped by the man grabbing his arm and twisting it  
>backwards behind his back flipping him so his face was on the bar counter<br>against the cold glass.  
>"If you were her friend you would have listened when she said stop,<br>NOT throw a punch when you knew she was continuously getting in between the two  
>of you." He snapped. "Furthermore, I think the both of you are impeccably drunk<br>and should find rides for yourselves. She's not going home with either one of  
>you." Kiba started to interject but bit his lip looking at Gaara's face on the<br>bar counter and shook his head. He was right. He was flushed with alcohol there  
>was no point in denying that. However, Inyari was their ride home.<br>"Get. Out. Now." Said another voice behind Kiba's head. He turned glancing  
>over his shoulder to see a taller man with blue spiked hair and yellow contacts<br>implanted into his retinas. He put a frim hand on the boys shoulder and he could  
>see the heavy glossy golden inlaid ring on his ring finger. That was not something<br>he was about to mess with.  
>"Oh…No. I'll leave sir." He stepped out of his grip coolly sliding<br>towards the door, as he did the boy with the long dark hair released Gaara  
>and shoved him at the door through a small bubble of three other people.<br>"Don't worry." They both seemed to grin as a coppery haired man appeared  
>from the bars VIP area hands in his pockets of an Armani suit. His hair was<br>in a long braid tied at the bottom with a black beaded clasp, which matched the  
>facial and ear piercings that adorned his body. "She'll be well taken care of."<br>The last thing Kiba took note of as he grabbed Gaara's shirt and hauled him out  
>the bars shaky wooden door were the matching golden rings they all wore on the<br>same hands and the same finger. The cold air of the night stung and hit his  
>face as a wake up call as the snow drifted about them in a dusted muffle.<br>Inyari was not going to be alright with them nor were they going to take care  
>of her…<br>The long haired boy who'd stepped between Inyari and Gaara turned  
>around to face her wiping his face clean of any smug arrogant expression he'd<br>had watching the two youngsters about shit their pants as they'd seen Pein's  
>entrance and heard Kisame's voice. In fact, he looked concerned for her,<br>actually worried. He knelt sitting her up properly bending her forward a bit  
>over his shoulder to see the back of her skull. As he did though he jarred<br>her without meaning too and sighed when she hurled down his back. She  
>definitely had a concussion and needed a hospital. There went his night.<br>"Oh god…I'm so sorry…" she started to say when he waved her comment  
>away with a hand.<br>"Don't worry about it. I can change later…let's get you to a  
>hospital. You hit your head way to hard there." He started to pull her to<br>his feet, thinking better of it and scooped her up like a bride. If he didn't  
>move her head around too much she wouldn't lose focus on the room and she<br>wouldn't throw up again…hopefully. She sucked in a sharp breath when  
>he picked her up stars bouncing around in her head like a damn fireworks<br>parade and she heard the yellow eyed man sigh and a hand ran through her  
>shoulder length purple and teal dyed hair, which was currently stained with<br>blood.  
>"Nasty spill…you don't suppose we could avoid the hospital and<br>have Konan take a look at her here do you Pein?" Kisame asked supporting her  
>head as the boy held her.<br>"It couldn't really hurt…" he gazed at his youngest toy  
>affectionately and gestured to Inyari who was fighting to stay awake at<br>all.  
>"Itachi, do what you will with her…she's your call now."<p> 


End file.
